Crystal (Wavesplash/Starwatcher/Random)
For Isabelle and Pearl's contest. '' Appearance Crystal is a tall, thin, and sleek IceWing with silvery-toned white scales and very pale silver underscales. Her horns, wing-tips, and eyes are the same color. She has a long, thin tail and a narrow, thin face. She wears a thin silver necklace with a small aquamarine pendant. Personality Crystal is serious and strong-willed. She is ambitious and will do many things to get to the top. She cares too much about what other dragons think of her. She finds it hard to take a joke and has a dry, sarcastic, savage sense of humor. Her jokes often involve ragging on something/one else. She doesn't have many friends due to this, and spends most of her time hunting and training. Backstory Crystal was born to Flurry and Iceberg. She was their only child. Iceberg was an aristocrat and Flurry wasn't, so Crystal worked extra hard to have them stay that way. At first a few dragons mocked her for being a "fake aristocrat", but once she fought them and passed them in the rankings they mostly shut up, saying those things out of her sight because they were jealous.When she was a dragonet she had a few friends, but soon broke off ties with them. As a dragonet she vied for first place and battled every other dragon for it. She fell out of it often, but so did they. Due to her parents' ranks she lived as a second circle dragonet, until her seventh birthday, when she moved into the first circle and they into the third. Once she became a full-fledged adult, she cut most ties with them, especially after they left the palace, and focused on being the best. The royal family disliked her for her heiratage, but the queen made her her general because of her strength and drive. When she was nine she met a few other dragons who were interested in her, but she turned them down. Relationships '''Iceberg and Flurry '- Iceberg and Flurry are her parents. Crystal is embarrassed by them and their lack of aristocracy, and stays away from them at all costs. She appreciates them caring for her, though, and would come to their aid if they ever needed it. Deep down, she loves them. 'Queen Hail '- Crystal highly respects the queen and does most of her work for her. She is frustrated by the queen's prejudice of her, but understands it. She badly wants to be seen in a better light by her, but is grateful for how far she's come. She constantly works for this. 'The rest of the royal family - '''Crystal dutifully protects and respects the royal family, but is again frustrated by their prejudice of her. She tolerates them much less than she tolerates Queen Hail, and avoids them. '''Ivory '- Ivory was Crystal's childhood friend, before she became to cruel for her and turned her life to training. Crystal respects Ivory's decision to break off ties, saying that she's too soft, but still cares for her and misses her, just a little. Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (Wavesplash) Category:Content (Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing) Category:Collaborations Category:Content (RandomWeirdoDragon)